


Cheap

by divenire



Series: Prompt Project [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Some Cursing, furniture from IKEA is terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divenire/pseuds/divenire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek, it turns out, is no good at assembling furniture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheap

“Fuck,” Derek curses as he throws the screwdriver down.

“And here I thought you were so good with your hands,” Stiles says from somewhere behind him and Derek doesn’t have to turn around and look to see the big fat smirk on Stiles’ face.

“This thing is broken,” Derek says. He points at the still not fully assembled bookcase. He’s been trying to put it together for a while now, he doesn’t actually want to think of how long exactly, and the pieces just… don’t fit. But then he probably should have known that was likely to happen, buying furniture for his new apartment from a place with cheaper crap than IKEA. Thinking about it, he’s not sure who he’s more mad at - himself, for thinking he could get away with getting something so cheap, or whoever designed the damn thing. Because clearly, this was never meant to actually be assembled, let alone actually function.

That’s when Stiles laughs and that’s it. Derek’s done. He’s just… done with it. So he turns to face the bookcase, lets his claws out and slashes it to pieces.The cheap wood (if you can even really call it that) falls to pieces so quickly and with such little effort that it’s almost sad.

At this, Stiles makes a disgruntled noise and says, “You know, we could have returned that.”


End file.
